Halloween Payback
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max is getting fed up with being tricked by Sage and his friends and the Elemental Hazards felt the same way and they want payback...so they devised a plan to prank them back...in the scariest way possible, leading up to Halloween and the tormenter will become the tormented! For SpiritualLoneWolf! Happy Halloween, folks!
1. Tricked

With Halloween around the corner, it wouldn't be fair of me to come up with a Halloween KFP fic, wouldn't it? Imagine what would happen if Max and the Elemental Hazards get fed up with Sage and his comrade's tricks and they end up giving them a taste of their own medicine? Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween Payback

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Tricked

It's one week leading up to Halloween in the Valley of Peace and as the entire Valley puts together a bunch of spooky, ancient settings to decorate their houses and businesses, most of the teenagers and kids couldn't resist doing some tricks a little early and get away with it. The same could occur in the Bushido-Akio house and inside the house, Sage walks upstairs and couldn't help but see Max come in the bathroom and he thought it would be a good idea to torment him with the assistance of Yow-Ni and Banzai and a huge array of Tigress merchandise and one killer Tigress mask.

Yow-Ni chuckled softly as he holds onto the huge Tigress statue and said, "This is gonna make the little kitty scare right out of his pants."

"Man, forget that. I wanna see him piss himself." Banzai chuckled, stupidly.

Soon enough, the three went over to Max's room and placed every Tigress face all over and Banzai brought in the statue of her over to the front of his room, making it look like it's coming for him. After it was all decked out, Sage puts on the very monstrous Tigress mask and a rubber knife and waits for Max to come out and sees the final result.

It didn't take long until Max came out of the bathroom and made his way over to his room, unaware that Banzai and Yow-Ni were snickering all through it and Banzai whispered, "He's so gonna get his pants full of tiger doo-doo."

The minute Max walked into the room, he saw this huge statue right in front of him and when he looked at it, he lets out a blood-curling scream and saw that it was creepy statue of Tigress right in front of him and across the room, he sees every angry and violent picture of Tigress surrounding him and that frightened him to the very extent and one of them made him scream in absolute terror.

He ran out of the room, only to see a scary figure of Tigress coming at him with a knife and Max kept screaming hysterically, fearing that he might get killed and backed away until it got closer and came at him and just pummeled down on him. Max started whimpering in fear and then...

"You got owned!"

Suddenly, Max turns around and the figure revealed himself as Sage, laughing manically hysterical at him and said, "Man, you should've seen the look on your face!"

Max realizes that this was all just a prank and it made him a little bit annoyed yet furious that he fell for it and said, "You know I don't like it when you put every Tigress face in my room!"

Then, Yow-Ni and Banzai came in and started laughing more at him and Banzai said, "I see you already peed your pants."

Max just walked away from these guys, feeling humiliated and embarrassed that this was the umpteenth time that he's fallen victim to the prank by Sage and his companions and he got really sick of it and thought he just wanted to get back at them and when he went outside, he didn't see Tigress standing there...but since he did, he turned around and said to him, "Very funny, Sage. Take the mask off."

"What mask?" asked Tigress.

"You've pranked me a million times and don't act like you don't even know. Just shut up and take the stupid mask off." Max said, annoyed.

"I have no mask." Tigress answered.

Max didn't really buy that and to make sure it's not a trick, he comes up to her and claws her face three times and punched her in the face and stomach and flipped her down, then tries to pull her head off and Max said, "You must've really glued your mask to your face."

"Hey, diphead!"

Max turned around and sees that it's Sage standing there with a smirk on his face and shows him the Tigress mask while chuckling deviously and that mortified Max, realizing that he actually clawed the real thing and he slowly turned around and saw the real Tigress, now getting furious and ready to kill him.

"Oops..." Max said, embarrassed and frightened.

"You'd better run." Tigress growled.

Max gently releases her and just looked at Sage with a scowl in his face and said, "You're sick."

"I'm not the one that clawed Tigress." Sage said, putting his paws up.

Max groans at this and just left the house and after Tigress got up and dusted herself off, she went after Max, just chasing him down everyway possible while screaming, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sage was just watching this happen and it's like quality entertainment for him to watch Max get slaughtered by Tigress and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I can't wait for Halloween."

* * *

So...Hazards? What do you guys think? You'll be in this story too!


	2. Pranked

And it's not just Max that's getting the worst of being pranked.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pranked

At the Jade Palace, the masters and the Hazards were setting up the Halloween party and mostly everyone was getting into it and felt the Halloween spirit in them and Kiba was easily excited for the whole she-bang and he said, "I love Halloween so much that I wish it could be every day of the year."

"Well, you've got the mask for it." Ryo stated, putting out the streamers.

Kiba laughs at this and he said to Ryo, "So...what are you gonna be for Halloween?"

"I don't know, Kiba." Ryo answered.

Faith, Layla, Ligress and Skyler brought out more Halloween stuff to add to the festivities and Takami asked, "Wonder what's taking Tigress so long to get the pumpkins?"

"You know how busy she is. She's probably kicking some croc bandits' butts or something in case someone tries to snatch a pumpkin." Layla answered.

Ryo sighed at that assumption and he said, "Why would those stupid crocs steal a pumpkin?"

"You got a good point there." Layla replied.

"Hey, Takami...you wanna know what I'm gonna go as for Halloween?" asked Kiba.

"No, what?" asked Takami.

Then, Kiba shows Takami this killer clown costume and it disgusted Takami a little bit and Kiba said, "What do you think?"

"What happened to your vampire costume?" asked Takami.

"Well...I've done enough vampires already and Faith was getting kinda fed up with the vampire stuff, so I thought about being a clown for Halloween, kinda make it different." Kiba answered.

"Yeah, it does look different...but you do know me and Tigress don't like clowns, right?" asked Takami.

"Whaaaaat? How can you hate clowns, dude?" asked Kiba, a little surprised.

Takami rolled his eyes at that and he said, "Don't get it twisted. Tigress hates clowns. I just have a dislike about them. I had a bad experience with one once when I was a kid."

"Well...what happened?" asked Layla.

Takami sighed at that part and he turned to Layla and replied, "I think it's best if I don't mention it."

Just then, Tigress comes in with the pumpkins and Takami noticed some claw marks on her face and he asked, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? You wanna know what happened to me? This little...tiger brat clawed my face off!" Tigress shouted, in outrage.

Most of the Hazards were a little confused about this tiger brat, but Kiba suddenly realized what she meant by that and he asked, "You mean, Max?"

"Yes, Max! I was only there to see if they have pumpkins and out of nowhere, he just clawed my face!" Tigress exclaimed.

Takami rose his eyebrow at that and didn't really think he could do something like that and he asked, "Master...are you sure it was Max's doing? I don't think he could've done it."

"Yeah, how could little Max do that?" asked Layla, in disbelief.

"Maybe you might've scared him." Kiba assumed.

Tigress turned to Kiba with a huge scowl in her face and asked, "How could I scare him?!"

Kiba then rose his paws to ensure peace and not to be beaten to pulp by Tigress and she noticed that he's holding a clown costume and she asked, "Is that a clown?"

"Yeah." Kiba replied.

"I hate clowns." Tigress said, gritting her teeth.

Kiba couldn't quite understand the reason behind it and he asked, "Why does everyone not like clowns? Is this some sort of 'hate the clown' club or something?"

Not long afterwards, Takami saw Max, Logan and Samurai come in the palace and he said, "What's up?"

"Max came over here to find Tigress and say he's sorry for clawing her, beating her in the face and pulling her head out." Samurai answered.

Takami widened his eyes at those incidents and it definitely confirmed that it's all real and Max comes over to him, a little nervous about what she has to say after the apology and he said to her, "I'm sorry for clawing your face, beating you up, pulling your head off...and bitten you."

"Apology not accepted." Tigress growled.

That was getting a little difficult for him to have his apology rejected by her and Samurai said, "Look, he said he's sorry. He thought you were Sage in a mask, pulling a prank on him again."

"Why would I pull a foolish stunt like that?" asked Tigress, raising his eyebrow.

"Max has nightmares about you." Logan spat out.

Max grunts at that part and that made Tigress more angrier than ever and she said, "Nightmares? Are you calling me a monster?"

"No...I didn't even think about that at all." Max said, whimpering.

Not long afterwards, Sage and his crew snuck in the palace and pelted most of the Hazards plus Tigress and Max with random fruits and splattered them all over parts of the Palace and they continued to throw some at Max and at Ryo, Faith and Hope.

"Boo-yah, baby!" Sage bellowed.

Faith looks over and sees Sage and his crew come out swinging and he said, "Hope you enjoy your fruits, kiddies."

Faith releases an angry growl at them and she said, "When do you guys not trick us?"

"When are you gonna be my girlfriend?" asked Sage, clicking his tongue.

Then, Faith kicks him straight in the groin and grabbed his face and replied, "Never...ever would I be your girlfriend. I would much rather have my head melted in lava than be your girlfriend. Hope's my boyfriend and still is!"

"And how much more can we put up with your tricks?" asked Skyler.

Banzai chuckled at that and he cooly replied, "Until the beginning of November. We still got seven more days of trickery in us."

"And don't worry...we'll crash this party on Halloween night." Yow-Ni added, chuckling.

As the gang left, Logan and Samurai were completely frustrated by the fact that they can never stop their reckless stupidity and Samurai said, "Someone needs a taste of their own medicine."

Just then, Max turns back to Tigress and he said, "Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I accept your apology." Tigress said, not looking at him.

"So...am I off the hook now?" asked Max, a little hopeful.

"Yes, you're off the hook...for now." Tigress answered.

* * *

The Hazards are the next ones to be pranked by Sage and his crew on the next chapter! BTW, the Hazards are owned by SpiritualLoneWolfXIII!


	3. Prank Victims

This chapter took me at least 2 or 3 hours to write and it shows how far Sage and his street buddies would go to prank both Max and the Elemental Hazards...especially when it's close to Halloween. This takes place over the next several days until Halloween night. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Prank Victims

Over the next couple of days, Sage and his friends continued to wreak prank havoc towards Max and Panko placed in some green slime onto Max's sandals along with some sweet and sour sauce and the minute he walked out of the room, he hid in the bathroom, just so he can hear Max's reaction to that and he saw Max head to his room, right on time. Panko popped his head out to see what goes down and he witnesses Max putting his sandals on.

As soon as Max puts his sandals on, he felt something weird and strange in there and felt some sort of weird ooze come in, which literally made him feel disgusted and groans in response and the second he takes them off, he sees his feet is covered in slime and sweet and sour sauce and just screams in disgust and he was unaware that Panko was laughing hysterically from the hallway, his plan working.

"Gross! Who did that?!" Max growled.

Panko then came in the room and he lets out a huge smirk on his face with his back leaned against the door and he said, "You didn't like what I put in your shoes?"

Max groans in response to that and just looked at Panko with a vein throbbing on his forehead and said, "You're despicable."

"Why, thank you...booger nose." Panko said, poking his nose.

Panko walked out of the room, feeling super empowered to torment Max all over again and that left the little white tiger cub completely disgusted and all around mad at Panko and he just muttered angrily to himself and said, "Those were my best pair. Are you kidding me?"

Max felt really disgusted by all of this that he hopped on his bed and laid down...until the bed breaks into half, surprising him and when he found out what had happened, he immediately knew who was responsible for this.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!" Max screamed.

At the Jade Palace

Faith was heading to the bathroom to take a bath and when she entered in, she brought in her brush and towel and started to take her clothes off...unaware that Yow-Ni was watching from somewhere in a closet and the minute he saw her entire body, he couldn't help but stare and whisper, "Wow..."

But he wasn't here to gawk at her body and he placed in a burned opened flesh mask above his face and a fake samurai sword to go along with it and patiently waited for the moment where Faith's getting out of the bath and scare her silly. Soon enough, he saw her getting ready to dry off and wrapped her towel around her and thought that this is gonna be it. He slowly opened the closet, crept from behind her with that sword and he said in a distorted voice, "Welcome to hell, bitch."

Faith was startled when she heard that voice and when she turned around, she saw that mask and screamed in terror...which made her drop her towel and he said, "Whoa...now I know why Sage wants you."

Hope immediately burst in the bathroom to see what's wrong...only to find someone with an open-flesh mask and a naked Faith in the bathroom; one of which frazzled Hope and Yow-Ni said, "What up, fat bear?"

Just then, Yow-Ni unveiled his samurai sword and planned to attack Faith with it and Hope was gonna stop this from happening as he got behind her and Hope said, "You're not getting anywhere near my girlfriend!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Faith immediately slugged him in the face, in which his mask fell off from the ground and Yow-Ni rubbed his muzzle and said, "I guess she can do that."

Faith and Hope were shocked to see that they've been fooled by Yow-Ni and Hope was confused while Faith was enraged and Yow-Ni, "Man...I made you pee yourselves! I thought pulling a trick on Faith was awesome, but scaring her and her fat boyfriend...that's a bonus!"

"You could've killed us!" Faith shouted.

"Oh, relax! It's a fake samurai sword! Now...bear, get out of the way so I can look at your girl's body." Yow-Ni said, with a sly look.

Just then, Sage stepped in and he stopped Yow-Ni and he said, "Hey! The cheetah's mine. I'm gonna tap that cheetah tail of hers."

"GET OUT!" Faith roared.

Both Yow-Ni and Sage got out of the bathroom immediately, but not before they ran out laughing and high-fiving each other, looking forward to spot the next victim, leaving both Hope and Faith completely disturbed by the prank. Hope quickly looked at Faith in the eyes and he said, "These guys never stop, do they?"

"Apparently not. Hope...please hand me the towel and don't look at me." Faith said, really disgusted.

Later that day, K.C. was coming into Kiba's room and planted a bigger stink bomb underneath his bed, filled with everything stinky to the nines and he was ready to set it off and quickly left the room to wait for Kiba to head in so he can be stinkified.

"I'll meet you in a second. Just let me grab a few of my comics." Kiba said.

As Kiba heads to his room to find his comics, he was unaware that a stink bomb is about to set off in a while and he immediately smelled something and he smelled his pits, thinking it might've been his sweat and he said, "Not me."

But he had no time to get out because the stink bomb made a huge explosion all around the whole room, stinkifying everything in sight and when Kiba opened the door, his fur was blown all the way out and blinked his eyes four times and the reaction was shocked and sickened. K.C. popped his head out with a gas mask, snickering and looked totally amused that Kiba got stunk.

"Kiba! Was that your stupid stink bomb again?" Ryo growled.

"No...it wasn't me this time." Kiba said, slurring his words.

Around the kitchen, Layla was putting out some candy for the trick or treaters for Halloween, even though it's only days away and she was unaware that Banzai was underneath the table, plotting his next prank, so he puts on a gloves with spikes as fingers all around this one bowl and he lets out a quiet snicker so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

Layla sets them all down and she opens up the silver cover and she finds a hand with spikes as fingers and she lets out a blood-curling scream and it grabbed Layla's hand and that made her frightened even more and soon enough, the glove was removed...completely terrorized her and she fainted. Sooner or later, Banzai came out of the table and saw Layla laying there, unconscious. He then smiles at her and ends up putting his dirty underwear on her face and just left the room.

The smell of Banzai's dirty underwear woke her up and she was disgusted by the strong stench that it made her leave the kitchen and head to the bathroom, where she started puking.

"An epic win for Banzai." Banzai said, laughing.

He then walked towards Skyler's room and thought of a perfect way to scare her straight and he placed in a clown mask with a bloody face all over and a fake hand with several surgical marks all over and he walks into the room, crept up beside her and basically just got behind her and lowers his face down in front of hers and by the time Skyler woke up...

"Hello."

Skyler screamed hysterically and fell down on the ground, looking ultimately terrified and Banzai holds out his hand and Skyler just swatted it away from her...and sees that the hand fell off, which literally made her scream in fear. Then, Banzai started laughing at this and he said, "You got owned, chick!"

Banzai took off the mask, revealing himself and Skyler went from terrified to confused and outrage in a matter of seconds and she said, "Are you serious?! Have you no shame?!"

"Actually, I do have shame...shame that I didn't do this!" Banzai said, then planting a slap on her butt and ran off.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Skyler snarled.

And then...Sage was gonna take care of Ryo while Yow-Ni was gonna do the same with Takami, but he might need a little bit of assistance from Yow-Ni as they crept into Ryo's room and found him sleeping. Yow-Ni crouched down on the edge of Ryo's bed, while Sage turns himself around, pulls down his pants, spreading his butt near Ryo and almost quickly, Yow-Ni slaps Ryo's face, causing him to wake up with Sage's big fart in his face.

Both wolves laughed hysterically at that and Sage said, "How do you like my ass-fart in your face?"

Ryo was definitely disgusted by that and got super enraged at Sage and Yow-Ni came in to shove a whole pie all over Ryo's face and Yow-Ni exclaimed, "Powned, punk!"

Yow-Ni high-fived Sage and headed out of the room, but not before Sage moons Ryo and said, "Kiss my ass...if you can catch it."

Ryo snarled at both of them and they just ran out and Ryo grumbled at them and said, "Piece of (bleep)heads."

And then...Yow-Ni comes into Takami's room and he saw he was also sleeping too and they snuck in the room, got close to the bed with Sage beside him and they immediately peed all over Takami, causing him to wake up and sees their conduct in person. Takami yowled in response as both wolves laughed hysterically at him and Yow-Ni said, "It's payback, bitch!"

"Are you (bleep)ing serious?!" Takami growled.

Takami was about to beat them up, but Yow-Ni grabbed him by the shirt collar and just sat on his face, letting all the farts out of him and that wasn't gonna fly with Takami and as Yow-NI gets up, both wolves ran out of the room, laughing hysterically.

"I hate those guys." Takami muttered.

Finally, Banzai made his way onto Kaizer's room and plastered pictures of naked girls all over the whole room and a bucket of pee on top of the door, so he'd get drenched in pee and as Banzai left, he waited for Kaizer to come in and he spots his target coming in the room very quickly.

Kaizer walks into the room and he looked all over and sees bunches behind bunches of pictures of naked girls all over the room and he got disturbed by this and said, "This is sick."

"Kaizer!"

Kaizer turns around and sees Ligress coming in there and she said, "Are you turning into a pervert?"

"A pervert? How can I be a pervert?" asked Kaizer.

"Uh...why don't you explain that your room is full of naked girls?" asked Ligress, raising her eyebrow.

Kaizer scoffs at this and assumes that she thinks he put them up there and he said, "I did not do this. That is just ridiculous."

Both of them were near the door and suddenly, the bucket falls down and there's urine all over both of them. Ligress groans in disgust and Kaizer just looked grossed out at this and Ligress looked at Kaizer and said, "And I suppose you had nothing to do with that?"

"No! Why would someone so stupid to put their own pee in a bucket and dump it on us?" asked Kaizer, getting agitated.

"Want the answer?" asked Banzai.

Both Ligress and Kaizer turned around and saw Banzai standing there with a smirk and he chuckled softly and said, "By the way, you should really check out those model pictures on the magazines. It's every guy's fantasy. And I hope you like my gold tiger pee. By halloween night, we're unstoppable at pranks."

Banzai left with a smirk on his face and that grew rage in Kaizer as well as disgust in Ligress and she said, "I'd kill this guy right now."

Kaizer immediately clawed every naked picture off the wall in a fit of rage and just took out every inch of his anger on Banzai and after he got finished, he panted furiously and said, "They've messed with the Avenger of Peace and now...they're at my limit!"

* * *

Hazards, feel free to share your reactions.


	4. Huge Reaction and a Plot

After being pranked by Sage and the others, the Hazards and Max need a plan to get them back.

* * *

Chapter 4: Huge Reaction and a Plot

Most of the Hazards were completely pissed off about being pranked by Sage and his crew, mostly Faith, Ryo, Takami, Kaizer and Skyler for completely being fooled with every single prank possible and knowing that it's Halloween, it's not looking good for them especially since they've been pranked by them many times before and those tricks have pushed them to the ultimate limit.

"Ooh...when I get my paws on Sage, I'm gonna..." Faith seethed, too angry to finish.

"I can't believe he pranked you guys!" Ryo exclaimed.

Skyler was ultimately ticked off and she lets out a frustrated snarl and said, "And his friends too! I almost peed myself when one of them came in with this creepy clown costume! And I hate clowns more than anything!"

"Actually, I would've liked to have seen that." Ryo pointed out.

That struck a big nerve with Skyler as she angrily turned to Ryo and she said, "How about I make you pee yourself? Oh...wait, I forgot. You already got a little wolf pee from someone else."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. Can we focus on Sage here for one second, please?" Ryo barked.

Layla couldn't take this much anymore and she was about to reach her limit with Sage and said, "At least you saw what they did. I didn't even see one of them and I was so terrified with that gloves with spikes fingers gag."

"Yeah? Well, try getting scared by Yow-Ni while I was naked! That's just the most disturbing moment ever!" Faith exclaimed.

Kiba then elaborated on this and he said, "And can you believe one of them pulled off the biggest stink bomb in my room? That's just messed up. Clever, but really messed up. I'm the king of the stink bombs! There is none higher!"

"I'm surprised you're not even de-throned." Ryo pointed out.

Takami rose his paw to keep it calm and he shared those same concerns they had, being pranked by Sage and the others once before and especially since Halloween is right around the corner and he said, "We know that Sage and the others have pranked us one too many times. We've got to do something about this."

"Yeah, but the question is...how?" asked Kaizer.

One of them were unaware that Max is walking in the courtyard, his entire fur drenched in water and mud and Kiba was the only one looking at Max and he asked, "Maxie? What happened, buddy?"

"You look like you've fallen into a mudhole." Ryo added.

Max growled in response to that and he said, "Ryo...you wouldn't look this good either if you got soaked with water and mud! Do they not know these things always match?!"

"Let me guess...Sage, right?" asked Hope.

Max widened his eyes at that and he asked, "He got you guys too?"

"And his stupid comrades." Skyler answered.

That didn't really surprise Max to know that Sage and the others were responsible for their stupidity and he said, "Okay...I think I may have an idea to get back at them."

The other Hazards were intrigued to hear what idea max is cooking up and Takami said, "Tell us."

"Okay...Sage and his friends like to torment us, right? Well...what if the tormentors can be tormented?" asked Max, with a devious smirk on his face.

All of them completely got what Max was saying; to turn the tables on them and they seem to like this idea a whole lot and Skyler said, "Tell us more."

"It's Halloween...so let's make it 20 times more scarier, it'll make them pee their pants." Max added.

"I love this kid!" Ryo said, wagging his tail energetically.

"I would love the hear the rest of the plan." Skyler stated.

Soon enough, Max started explaining this tables turning plot to match Halloween and they all know that they will never mess with Max or the Elemental Hazards ever again.

* * *

Sounds like there's a devious side to Max. Payback is coming!


	5. Untouchable

Before the actual slaying nightmares...we see how these five boast about pulling pranks on Max and the others and their plan to crash the Jade Palace halloween party.

* * *

Chapter 5: Untouchable

Sage and the others were hanging out in their room, just laughing and chatting amongst themselves after the results of their pranks on Max and the Hazards and Yow-Ni said, "Man, we got them so (bleep)ing good."

"Yeah, very awesome." Banzai added, giving Yow-Ni a fist bump.

K.C. couldn't help but agree with the fact that it was a good start and he was super stoked for Halloween and he said, "So...you guys think we'll be able to crash that Halloween party at the Jade Palace?"

"Here's what I'm thinking, guys; we show up in costume...dressed as killers and slashers, scare the crap out of everyone in the Jade Palace with our fake weapons...and take over the entire party from there. Just trash the entire palace, basically." Sage replied.

Panko thought about this for a second and he knew it was a good idea to do so, but he said, "What if Shifu tries to stop us? You know how quick and vigilant these guys are."

Panko did have a good point on that and Sage began thinking and he came up with this grim plan. He turns to the others and said, "We yank him out of the palace, tie him up and then lock him in our little torture chamber right here in this room. He ain't gonna do (bleep) to us and we can do whatever the hell we want."

They all like that plan because without Shifu around, the entire party will be chaotic and crazy and Banzai added, "And I'm gonna go after Tigress...so me and her can spend the entire Halloween night driving each other crazy. I'll make her mine though."

"Yeah...and I'm gonna get that cheetah girl. She's mine, man. She'll get a piece of my wolf meat." Sage said, chuckling mischeviously.

Yow-Ni pulled his pants up and he said, "If there's one thing that they can't do, they can't touch us. Endless torturing Max and those Hazards babies. We're the kings of pranks."

"Damn right. We're street prankers." K.C. added.

"Hey, tomorrow's Halloween...right?" asked Banzai.

Soon enough, they do realize that they're getting closer to Halloween and it's been days since they've pranked Max and the Hazards and they would be willing to do it all again, but Sage said, "That's the element of surprise. We gotta be very sneaky."

Suddenly, the door opens and they see Max coming in the room and Yow-Ni said, "What do you want, slime toe?"

"Dad told me to tell you guys dinner's ready." Max replied.

"We'll be there in a second. Now, get out of here, shrimp face." Sage added.

"Yeah, otherwise...I'll put itching powder in your underwear...again." Banzai added, chuckling.

Max mocked them as he left the room, but they were unaware of the little cub's devious smirk on his face and it meant he's up to something and when he left, he said, silently..."We'll see about that."

* * *

Looks like we're inching close to the payback!


	6. Dream Rooms

Thought I would bring in a new elemental power for both Takami and Kaizer. Hope it's cool with you, LoneWolf!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dream Rooms

Max noticed the Hazards coming by waiting for him to come and as he walked by them, he asked, "What's up?"

"We're all waiting for you, Max. This is gonna be the best trick you've ever thought of." Ryo said, chuckling.

"Yeah, this will definitely show that Sage and those stupidheads won't mess with us." Skyler added, smirking deviously.

"So...who knows how to get into someone's dreams and turn them into nightmares?" asked Max.

The Hazards looked at each other and suddenly, they turned to Takami and Kaizer who had just mastered their new element and both tigers asked, "That's us."

"Let us show you." Takami added.

Suddenly, they all got transported to room full of every door that enhances their own dreams when they're asleep and Max widened his eyes deeply at those and he said, "Whoa..."

"Yep. Whomever's door you enter is someone dream." Kaizer added.

Max was like a kid in a candy store, just looking at all those doors and he wanted to know who's dreams he can see first and Faith took a sneak peek at Sage's dream and after a few seconds...she closed the door quickly and shuddered slightly and said, "That dream is suited for a pervert."

"Hey, Faith...why don't you and me save Sage's dream for last? We can transform it into a nightmare." Max said, smiling.

Faith liked where he was going with this and figured that finishing Sage last is better than starting first and she said, "Love it already."

"Yeah, we go to every single one of their dreams and I'll torture them and you guys do your stuff to scare them straight. I heard in a story once that a dreamkiller comes to kids' dreams and kill them in their sleep." Max stated.

Layla rose her eyebrow at that plot and said, "We're not planning on really killing them, are they?"

"Of course not. It's in their dream. In reality, they'd just wake up with pee in their pants and doo-doo on their underwear." Takami stated.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Max said, with a giggle.

All of them are ready to start turning the street kids' dream into a huge nightmare that they'll never forget and Ryo asked, "Who do we start?"

"I say we do Banzai first. Then, we'll do K.C., Panko, Yow-Ni and save Sage for last." Takami added.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiba stated.

Everyone was all in agreement and they walked into Banzai's door first and Max was completely excited to give them a Halloween payback they'll never forget.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Max said, with a devious smirk and winked at the audience.

* * *

First up...it's Banzai's nightmare! Who's ready?!


	7. Banzai'ed

The first person to kill...Banzai! This is gonna be good!

* * *

Chapter 7: Banzai'ed

The gang walked towards Banzai's dreamscape and they see that it's in the streets of South China and most of the Hazards were completely disturbed by how gritty and dangerous it is...but they were willing to add the latter part and have it turnt up 1,000 times more. Faith could definitely see why those guys would still carry this attitude along with them and act like hard jerks and she said, "Remind me to never have a dangerous mission set in this place...because now when I think of South China, I think of this and Sage."

"Guys, let's remember what we're here for." Max stated.

Suddenly, they were all on focus and walked around these parts of South China and they spot a huge spa coming in and snuck inside there and right before their eyes, they see Banzai in a hot tub, just enjoying himself along with some random girls surrounding him in every waking moment. Ryo then covers Max's eyes because this is definitely not something he's not ready to witness and said, "Some things are just not meant to be seen in a cub's eyes."

Minutes later

Banzai was just laying down on the hot tub, all by himself and out of nowhere, he was surprised that he saw this good-looking white tigress coming in the tub and Banzai was stoked up to stick around and she said, "Hey, handsome."

"What up, baby?" asked Banzai, in a husky tone.

"Just thought a good-looking guy like you could use some company in this hot tub." the tigress added.

Banzai chuckled softly and said, "Be my guest, babe."

The white tigress got a little closer to Banzai and twisted his whiskers around and she said, "So...what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Eh, I'd rather just stick around here than back at this new home with a million brothers and sisters. It ain't like home. Just rules, society and all of this crap. Who cares?" Banzai stated.

"Mm-hmm...and which ones you find annoying?" asked the white tigress.

"Ugh, it's Max. I mean...the little runt is completely in my craw. He's so shrimpy, short and just a wimp. From what I heard, his parents left him behind when he was a kid. I couldn't blame them because they probably make him sick." Banzai added.

"Really? Well, why's that?" she asked.

"Why's that? The dude gets all the attention because he's so cute. He's so disgusting and he's such an easy target to be pranked." Banzai continued.

The white tigress thought about this and she asked him, "Aren't you worried he might get back at you if he heard those words?"

"He ain't gonna do nothing to me." Banzai scoffed.

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure that this Max character might stop you." the white tigress implied.

Soon, Banzai started to get a little bit suspicious about this information and he asked, "How do you know that much?"

Suddenly, the white tigress shifted from herself to Max and said, "Welcome to my nightmare, Banzai!"

Max then brought in this spiky gloves and Banzai looked totally horrified to see this come in and he shuddered in fear and said, "Max...I don't know how you got here, but get the heck outta here, man."

"What's wrong, Banzai? Scared that a little tiger kitty can actually slay you?" Max asked, in a distorted voice.

With that, Max transforms to a demonized killer with scars all over him and when he struck on Banzai, he was ready to give him a huge what-for. Banzai hopped out of the hot tub and just ran off, but Max wasn't too far behind as he ran behind him carrying a huge machete on his other hand.

"Max, leave me alone!" Banzai screamed.

"Come back here! You weren't scared when you pranked me!" Max exclaimed.

Banzai left the hot tub house and just basically ran all over the hallways, trying not to get himself found by Max, but when Banzai turned around...he saw clones of Max in the forms of a cheetah, black wolf, brown bear, white wolf, orange and black tiger, blakc tigress, yellow fox, lioness-tiger hybrid and white tiger all coming at Banzai.

"Where do you think you're going?" the first clone asked.

"You ain't going nowhere!" the second clone exclaimed.

Banzai whimpered in fear that they're coming after him and Banzai ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could and Max came after him from behind with a saw and he said, "Let's play surgery!"

Banzai was screaming hysterically and he never felt that scared in his life that his tiger brother was gonna come to actually slay him and he ran all downstairs, hoping that Max wouldn't be found and he burst into this one door with this huge pool. He looks around and hopes that no one's there and he slowly walked around, still frightened but relieved that he's alone.

"Oh, man. I lost him. I thought for sure I was gonna be a goner." Banzai said, panting heavily.

"You got that right."

Banzai looked up and around the pool to see who said that and he said, "This is not happening."

Suddenly, Max popped out of the water with this machete coming in and he said, "Banzai...come here."

"No."

"Come here now." Max said, sternly.

Banzai backed away silently, literally frightened to see his brother in his current state and when Max flew out of the water, that freaked him out more and Max said, "You pushed me too far...now I'm gonna return the favor."

"No...have mercy." Banzai said, sobbing.

"Mercy? There is no mercy for what you've done to me!" Max shouted.

With that, Max beat down Banzai and just punched and clawed him in every form and then...the hazards came in and joined in on the fun bloodlust. They all sliced, stabbed, bludgeoned every body part of Banzai possible and sliced off his head, so much that Banzai screamed in terror while it was happening and every part of Banzai was cut into pieces and the remains of his were thrown into the pool where the water changes from blue to blood red in a quick flash.

"That's what you get." Kaizer said, with a growl.

"Yep...but this is just the beginning." Max said, devilishly.

* * *

How'd you like that? Next up...it's K.C. and Panko's turn to get slaughtered in their nightmares! Hope you all had an awesome Halloween! BTW, please read and review SpiritualLoneWolfXIII's fic, 'A New Beginning.' I guarantee you it'll be the best thing you've ever read!


	8. Two Slayings

Two slayings for the price of one!

* * *

Chapter 8: Two Slayings

Max and the others got out of Banzai's dream door and they looked like they were having some fun and Kaizer said, "Man...who knew you had a demon side, Max?"

"It's a first for me. It's so cool to turn Banzai's sweet dream into a nightmare in a flash." Max added.

Takami chuckled at this and he never thought he would have this much fun in his life and he said, "So...who's next?"

"Let's get K.C. and Panko. Takami, Faith and Layla can cover Panko and me and Kaizer can do K.C." Max said.

"Merge two separate dreams in place them together...genius." Takami said, smirking.

Soon enough, Takami, Layla and Faith walked to Panko's door while Kaizer and Max entered K.C.'s dream door and the fun begins with combining two dreams together into one gruesome nightmare.

Minutes later

K.C. groans and opens his eyes slowly, then sees himself in a dark prison cell and rubs his head with a sluggish moan and he asked, "How'd I end up in a prison?"

Then, to his surprise...he sees Panko there in the same cell and that alarmed him and asked, "What the hell are you doing in my dream, Panko?"

"Your dream? This is my dream!" Panko exclaimed.

The realization sets in quickly and K.C. had a suspicious feeling like someone altered both dreams as if they're both in the same dreams and he said, "Something's weird here."

All of a sudden, they heard someone walking in the cell and it was Faith, Layla and Takami coming by and Layla said, "We got a little bit of news for you both. We combined your dreams into one...so that one of us can kill you."

Fear crept inside the two and they did not like to hear this news coming in and K.C. asked, "Kill?"

"Yep. Me, Layla and Takami will kill Panko and we won't tell you who's gonna kill you next, K.C. But...you get to watch Panko die before your very eyes." Faith said, with a devious smirk.

She unlocked the gate with the use of her claw, opens the door and grabs Panko by the tail to get him out, but the snow leopard didn't want to die like this and he placed his claw to the ground and struggled to get free and said, "No, please! Don't kill me! I still haven't mated a hot girl yet!"

"Sorry, but that's what you get for pranking us and for tormenting poor little Max." Layla added.

As the gates close, K.C. tries to open the door to rescue his friend, but it's closed shut and he shouted, "Let me out of here!"

Takami threw Panko down to the ground and locked him against the headboard and raised to the wall and Panko whimpered in fear and couldn't believe that they're actually gonna kill him and he said, "God, please tell me it's a dream!"

"Nobody can hear you now." Faith said, growling.

Takami brought in his katana while Faith held an axe and Layla brought in a dagger to slay Panko down hard and Takami said, "You guys ready?"

"We're ready!" the girls replied.

"No, please! I don't deserve this!" Panko screamed.

"Just shut up!" Takami screamed.

Takami started by bashing Panko's skull hard and blood started splattering out of his head, causing Panko to scream in horror and Takami began stabbing him 34 times while Layla and Faith chopped his entire head off and sliced, slaughtered and bludgeoned his entire body and slashed him with the axe and dagger.

Witnessing Panko get killed made K.C. literally sick to his stomach and all those blood and guts surrounding him made him vomit violently and just got down on his knees in deep fear and terror and his back was against the wall, with tears in his eyes and he said, "Someone let me out of here!"

Suddenly, after Panko got killed, K.C. was dropped down from the prison floor and landed on an abandoned dark room and he lets out a few shaky breaths as to where he is and when the light starts shining, he got surrounded by several dead corpses all stabbed, bloodied and killed everywhere and that caused a huge amount of terror in him.

"Oh...my...god." K.C. shuddered.

He starts to escape, but he was spooked by someone walking down the steps slowly and that struck a whole lot of fear in him and he said, "You better get away from me! I ain't scared of you! I'll take you down...like a bad bitch!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" K.C. shouted.

Then, the thunder rumbles and lightning strikes and in comes Kaizer coming by with a black hood and his trusty sword on hand and he said, "Looking for me?"

K.C. turns around and puts his fists up, all while shaking and he said, "You stay where you are! I ain't gonna be killed!"

"I was being told by Maximus...that we'll do all the killing. You get to die 6 times." Kaizer stated.

K.C. widened his eyes at this to the fact that he'll be slaughtered by 6 times and that scares him to the death and Max pops up as a demon and said, "Happy halloween, K.C.!"

K.C. started to run, but Kaizer grabbed him by the tail and dragged him down to the ground and threw him to the wall and he throws a sai above his shirt collar and Max comes in front of a terrified K.C. with a knife on hand and he said, "Please don't kill me, Max! I'm sorry! I'll stop pranking you! Just don't kill me!"

Hearing K.C. sobbing like a little girl fueled his desire to assassinate his brother for revenge and he said, "I'm still not convinced."

Soon, Max starts to cut through K.C.'s stomach and slices his guts out and K.C. was screaming in pain at that and stabs him in the abdomen and leg and throws his dagger through his head, blood spurting out his head and Kaizer comes in and throws him down to the ground, watching K.C.'s blood pouring out from his stomach and both tigers stabbed him in the back, tail and the back of his head, butt and legs and sliced off every body part possible.

And they resumed stabbing, cutting and slicing K.C. repeatedly until he takes his final breath and Max ended up placing his dagger through his head and left his bloodless, lifeless body there and meets up with Takami, Layla and Faith and brought K.C.'s dead body with them and they placed him on top of K.C.'s dead body.

"Good work, you guys." Max said, chuckling.

"Two slayings in one...we are so on a roll." Faith added.

Max nodded his head at this and rubs his hands with anticipation for who's he gonna go after next and said, "Three down, only two more to go."

* * *

Who's next? It's Yow-Ni's turn!


	9. Yow-Ni's Slaughter Day

Who's next? It's Yow-Ni's turn!

* * *

Chapter 9: Yow-Ni's Slaughter Day

As they exited the dream doors, all of them were completely looking forward to see who they're gonna slay next for payback and Ryo asked, "So...when do we slaughter Sage?"

"We save Sage for last. We already slaughtered Panko, K.C. and Banzai and now...we're gonna go after Yow-Ni." Max answered.

Faith deeply wanted to handle Yow-Ni so bad because he's a bigger pervert than Sage and said, "I wanna make sure that dude wish that he never existed!"

"We all want that. I think we'll all slay him once and for all." Ligress added.

They followed Max to Yow-Ni's door and as they entered in the room, they saw that they're in a forest in the middle of the night and they felt that this is the most easiest settings in a nightmare like this and Ryo said, "Wonder where he is."

Then, Skyler points at a nearby river and they saw his clothes all over the place and one can only assume that he's swimming naked and he said, "I think it's safe to say that this dude and clothes are not best friends."

"I'll start him off." Max added.

With that, Max dove his way into the river and swam across the river to find Yow-Ni and once he did, he swam towards where he is and noticed he was sleeping on the surface and with a devious smile, he brought in his long-steel glove with knives as fingers, slowly rose it up between his legs and quickly grabs him by the feet, which woke Yow-Ni.

Yow-Ni suspected something was up and whispered, "What the...?"

He didn't have enough time to find out what's going on because he got yanked by the tail underwater and just popped in and out, desperately grasping for dear life and he tries to get out, he gets sucked into the water, screaming for help.

"Somebody help me!" Yow-Ni screamed.

Yow-Ni was pulling closer and closer into the water and it became a struggle for him to get set free and all that he was pulling out was his hand and gets sucked into the water and dragged under the sea while being knocked out by Max and clawed in the face and brought him back to the surface. Yow-Ni panted heavily with his fur all wet and messed up and he didn't know what was going on, but he knows he needs to get out of there.

"Where you going, Yow-Ni?"

He turns around to see Max and the other Hazards come by to start giving him hell and Yow-Ni asked, "What the (bleep) is going on here?!"

"To teach you a lesson on what happens when you mess with us and more importantly, little Maxie." Layla added.

To Yow-Ni's horror, he was afraid of what was gonna happen and ended up backing away and said, "Stay away from me!"

Faith, Hope, Takami and Ryo grabbed him by the hands and feet and pummeled him down to the ground and bashed him into a tree and while they did that, Kaizer sliced his arm off with his sword, causing Yow-Ni to scream in pain as blood started coming out of his arm and Skyler, Layla, Ligress pummeled him down to bash his head open hard while Kiba comes in with clown-makeup and sliced Yow-Ni's tail off, causing him to yelp in pain.

Max went ahead and pulls out an arrow that struck him in the head and chest...and goes through it and blood splurted out of him and they saw him fall down to his knees and Kaizer sliced him up into pieces and all of his remains were floating in the river.

"And that was for spying on me naked!" Faith growled.

After Yow-Ni's nightmare...they all walked out of there and succeeding in slaying all four, there's one more left on the list...and his name is Sage.

* * *

That's four down and only one more victim left to go! And his name is Sage!


	10. Final Victim

And this is the adrenaline rush to pump up for the final victim of the nightmare payback.

* * *

Chapter 10: Final Victim

After leaving Yow-Ni's dream door, they were completely having some fun, getting even with those tormentors that end up being tormented and Ryo said, "We've frightened them so hard!"

"Yeah, we did!" Max agreed.

Layla couldn't help but admit this was a lot of fun and she said, "I bet when they wake up, they'll learn that they would never mess with us with their stupid tricks."

"I would love to see their pants get wet." Faith stated.

Even after all this, they have one more victim to take down in their nightmares and they know that it's the leader of the prankers with just one more door left to enter and that is Sage's door. Max was completely excited to get in this room and do some ultimate slaying there and with the Hazards' help...it'll be one of those gruesome nightmares.

"This is it, guys. Sage's dream room." Max announced.

"Wonder what he'll be dreaming about?" asked Takami.

"If he's thinking about me...I'm gonna make it into a nightmare that quickly." Faith said, with a warning growl.

"We'll all give him a nightmare." Hope stated.

Everyone puts their paws together to ensure that they've saved the very best for last and Max said, "Let's go in there and give him a huge amount of payback."

They all agreed and rose their hands up as they ran inside the door and Max slowly closed the door and lets out a devious chuckle to the audience before fully shutting it.

* * *

Last stop...SAGE!


	11. Saving the Best Payback for Last

There it is...the moment you've all been waiting for! Sage is finally gonna get slayed!

* * *

Chapter 11: Saving the Best Payback for Last

As the gang entered into Sage's dream room, all of them were super stoked up about getting some serious payback on him for everything they did to him in the first place and for being the ringleader for the pranks and they can't wait for the tables to turn on them and see the end result in the end. Suddenly, they heard someone coming behind them and as they turned around, they see Tigress waltz in and Max asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been following you all lately and I saw that you were gonna get Sage and his friends back for all the things they did to you." Tigress answered.

"And you're here to stop us, I'm sure. Not gonna happen." Max stated, bluntly.

Tigress glared at Max after that response he made and she said, "Who said anything about me stopping you? If you're gonna take down Sage, I should be a part of it."

"Wait...you'd join in?" asked Takami, a little confused.

"Yes. Sage definitely deserves to get what's coming to him after pelting those fruits at us." Tigress added.

"You do know that it's all in their dreams, right?" asked Ryo.

Then, Tigress got a little surprised as to knowing that it's all in their dreams, which made it even more interesting to her and she said, "Better."

"Yeah, in reality, they'd pee themselves." Skyler pointed out.

"Let's get this over with." Tigress added.

A few seconds went by and they found themselves in some sort of haunted palace and that rose plenty eyebrows as to how Sage could dream about this and Takami, "How can Sage imagine this here?"

"Beats me." Kiba answered.

Suddenly, they noticed Sage walking through the hallways and he seemed pretty stoked up about getting in first base with Faith and he said, "Faith had better look good for our little sweet time tonight."

Faith gagged in silence as to what he's thinking about doing and Max thought up of a good idea and he turned to Faith and said, "You go with him. We'll cover everything from here."

At first, Faith was a little disturbed about Max's suggestion to go along with Sage's time together, but when she saw the devious smirk on his face, she figured that he's gonna be up to something and he suggested to her to turn his dream into a nightmare soon. She also smiled devilishly at this and she said, "I'd better get going then."

Then, she gives Hope a kiss on the cheek and the mouth and whispered in his ear, "Sage will definitely be scared."

Hope was definitely looking forward to scaring Sage straight and that Faith will start him off good and completely psyche him out into thinking that he's gonna go all the way with her while she's planning to attack him down. After Faith shows herself up, the others followed Max to make this dream turn scary in a minute.

"Hey, handsome."

Sage turns around and sees Faith coming in there and that was definitely showing that he's gonna make most of that time together and he said, "I knew you couldn't resist. You finally ditched that bear for good, huh?"

"You could say that." Faith lied.

Sage just smirked and told Faith to follow him to his room where the magic will happen, but Faith knows that being this is a haunted house...anything could happen there and she has confident in Max and the others to make it a gruesome nightmare for Sage and thought to herself, 'Max...go for it.'

A couple of minutes go by and as they were in the room, Sage laid on his bed, looking all good-looking and stuff and he said, "Why are you so shy? Let me show you how I am way more better looking than that bear."

Faith pretended that she was getting into it when she knows she's not interested in him at all and as she got a tiny bit closer, they heard this bump sound and Faith asked, "What was that?"

"Aw, that ain't nothing. Let's do our thing, sweetcakes." Sage said, sucking his teeth.

Then, Faith went from alarmed to slightly annoyed and she turned to him and said, "Never call me sweetcakes ever again."

"Whatever you say, cheetah-puss." Sage said, while pulling her over for a smooch.

Faith kept her eyes open and she immediately clawed Sage's back...to which Sage responded with a wince and said, "Man...you're getting a little rough, are ya?"

"Maybe...but let's just say I can be dangerous." Faith stated.

"How dangerous are you saying?" asked Sage, being turned on.

Then, Faith smirked at him and pulled out her face to reveal a demonic face with bulging eyes and with a distorted man's voice, she asked, "Is this dangerous enough for you?"

Sage immediately looked horrified when he saw Faith go from a girl to a demon in a quick second and backed away from her, whimpering. He then slipped and fell out of the bed, but managed to crawl backwards to the wall...all while Faith slowly slithers towards him.

"What's wrong, Sage? I thought you wanted me." Faith said, demonically.

"What are you?" asked Sage, fearfully.

"What am I? Well...to answer that question, let's see if you can answer...while I slaughter you." Faith answered, revealing her axe.

Sage then started screaming like a little girl the minute Faith swung the axe at him, but Sage quickly dodged out of the way and just started running out of the room, panting heavily. Faith was right behind him with the axe, ready to swing at him and Sage went downstairs and continued running, then he hears someone coming this way, walking slowly and he puts his dukes up and said, "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?"

Sage quickly placed his back against the wall and throngs of hands were all over him, getting a piece of him and Sage struggled to get himself free, but is bound to be in a struggle to do so and once he lets go, the wall starts spilling blood all over the house.

"Going somewhere, Sage?"

The thunder crashes and it exposes Kaizer, Layla, Takami, Ryo, Ligress, Kiba, Skyler, Hope and Faith coming at him with multiple monsterous looks to kill and he couldn't help but wonder what was this all about and he asked, "What the (bleep)'s going on here?!"

"Funny you should ask, Sage."

Then, Sage looks up and sees a zombie/demon version of Max standing upstairs, adding to the teen wolf's horror and disturbance to see him in his state and he sees Max holding a bloody sword, knife and dagger all in two hands and he asked, "M-M-M-Max?"

"Max is dead." zombie Max said, growling.

That widened Sage's eyes in ultimate panic and asked, "What?!"

"Yes...Max is gone because of your stupid pranks you played on him and all of the Hazards! You can't rely on your friends anymore...because we slayed them." Zombie Max answered.

And that adds to the fear that all of his street friends; K.C., Panko, Yow-Ni and Banzai are all killed and he became completely afraid and terrified and Max looks at Sage with a devious smile and said, "You're next to die."

"D-D-Die? Me? I'm not (bleep)ing ready to die!" Sage screamed.

"Well, that's what you deserve after pelting fruit at us!" Tigress added, popping out of nowhere.

Sage started shuddering and immediately ran to the door, but found that the door is locked and he tried to break it down, but noticed that the rug was moving backwards and he ended up getting dragged along the way, set by Kaizer, Max and Tigress. He was already afraid of what's gonna come to him and just tried to run, but he couldn't escape the grasp of the gang's presence and Layla shoved him down to the ground and threw him to the wall.

Unexpectedly, Sage got chained and locked in the process and everyone else went ahead to resort to killing Sage and Max said, "Now...you'll see what it feels like to be tormented."

"Please let me go! I don't deserve this!" Sage shouted, in fear.

"Oh, but we think you do." Layla added.

First up to kill was Max and he brought in his trusty axe to slice him off first and he started to aim at him, ready to strike him down. Sage shuddered in fear and he said, "Max...you wouldn't do that to me. Not to your dear, sweet brother."

"Yeah...well, I got two words for you; Happy Halloween!" Max shouted.

He then chucked his axe and sliced his foot off and Sage screamed at the top of his lungs in pain, just feeling the severe blow coming right at him and Kaizer went in and sliced the insides of Sage's head while Layla and Skyler sliced off his head and tail and Hope blew up Sage's head off, Tigress cuts him on the insides, Ryo and Takami stabbed him 1,000 times and Ligress went ahead and stabbed him in the back hard.

"We're almost done." Max said, in a singsongy voice.

Max concluded this savage slaying with holding a sledgehammer and exploded his head off hard and the rest of his body and afterwards...Sage was dead.

"Now that is how you torment the tormentor." Max said, chuckling evilly.

* * *

And Sage was the final one to be slayed in his nightmares! What did you guys think of a zombie demon version of little Max? Stay tuned for more! That's all for the slayings, but not the story!


	12. Payback Fulfilled

The aftermath of the slaying nightmares!

* * *

Chapter 12: Payback Fulfilled

After the gang left Sage's dream room, everyone was completely cheering for themselves for doing this and Skyler said, "I haven't had this much fun in so long!"

"Completely! Sage and his gang will definitely think twice before tricking us again." Faith added.

"So...did you think we all went a little too far on this?" asked Layla.

Takami looked at Layla like she was a little guilty of participating in this when it was only in their dreams and he assured her, "Lay...it's all in their nightmares. When they wake up, they'll be alive and well...but sickened."

Then, it soothed her quickly when she could see the difference between reality and dream and said, "Yeah, you're right. Sage and the others definitely deserve it."

Max chuckled softly and said to the others, "Thanks for all your help, guys. I think this Halloween has been the most fun I've ever had."

"We're happy to help, Maximus." Tigress added.

That definitely meant a lot coming from Master Tigress and with a hopeful look on his eyes, he asked, "So...am I fully forgiven now?"

She then goes down to his level and replied, "Yes. You're fully forgiven now, Max."

Max lets out a huge sigh of relief and he said, "Thanks. I'm so glad it's all over now. I can't wait to see what my brothers look like when they wake up in the morning."

"Max...you are definitely invited to the Jade Palace Halloween Party. I think we'd be totally stupid if we didn't include you in the party." Kiba added.

Max immediately accepted the offer and said, "I'm so there! I can still do some trick-or-treating and come to the party at the same time! This is gonna be the best Halloween night ever!"

* * *

Two more chapters left to post!


	13. Ready for Halloween

And now...we reach Halloween!

* * *

Chapter 13: Ready for Halloween

The following morning, October 31st

Halloween

Mako's the only one in the kitchen, cooking all the breakfast with the assistance of Cody and Tsunami as Reiko's busy nursing the newborn panda cubs in the bedroom and Tsunami noticed Max, Logan and Tae Kwan Do coming downstairs and he said to the three, "Morning, guys."

"Sup, Nami?" asked Logan.

Tae Kwan nods his head and said, "How goes?"

"You boys sleep well?" asked Mako.

Logan sighed heavily as he sat down on the chair and replied, "I would've slept a lot better if Sage hadn't have been screaming last night."

"Or Yow-Ni, K.C., Banzai and Panko." Tae Kwan added.

Max lets out a little mischievous smirk, confirming that the guys received the nightmare of a lifetime and it's rightfully deserved after all the tricks they played on Max and he kept it all to himself so no one would notice he had something to do with it. Mako chimed in on that and said, "They've been waking the little babies up with their screaming. Remind me to have a talk with them as soon as they wake up."

Tae Kwan noticed Max is in a very good mood and he said, "You look happy, Max."

"I'm thrilled. I'm just really excited about Halloween tonight." Max replied.

Mako was very pleased to hear about Max's enthusiasm and he asked, "That's great to hear, son. Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby cub." Max answered.

Logan quickly turned to Max and he couldn't help but wonder why he was smiling, then turned back to the kitchen and looked at Max again, almost as if he was serious and he asked, "You actually slept through Sage and his nitwits screaming last night?"

"Yep, it doesn't really bother me." Max replied.

Logan was about to ask Max again, but decided to just keep his mouth shut before anything else happens and he said, "Okay..."

Soon enough, Samurai comes downstairs and joins the others for breakfast and he said good morning to everyone and Mako asked, "What have you got going today at work, Sam?"

"Not much, dad. I'm off today. Okami's taking my shift." Samurai replied.

Samurai was definitely in a good mood to have a day off of work for Halloween and he couldn't think of anything better than to be lazy for a day and celebrate Halloween with his family and he turned to Max and said, "We're still gonna do some trick or treating, man. How'd you like to get some candy with Sammy?"

"I'd love it!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey, shouldn't we head to a Halloween party?" asked Logan.

Samurai snapped his fingers at that and he said, "Oh, that's right. Well, I can still go there and I can drop Max off at the Jade Palace."

Arizona comes downstairs and sits between Max and Samurai and he said, "Sup, dudes? Hey, Max...you ready for some fun at the Jade Palace tonight?"

"I know I am." Max said.

Just then, they see Kiba come in the house, completely gleeful and Logan said, "Hey look...it's dipstick wolf geek."

Kiba ignored that comment and he went to see Max and he said, "Maxie dude...thought I'd come by and give you a little invitation to our Halloween Party at the Jade Palace. You can bring your little bros with ya too."

"Thanks, Kiba. We're gonna have some fun tonight." Max said, accepting the invitation.

"Where's my invitation?" asked Logan.

Mako sees Kiba standing there and he greeted him and said, "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"I wish I could, but I gotta head back to the palace. Thanks anyway, sir." Kiba said, smiling.

After Kiba left the house, Max was definitely more excited than anything to have fun at Halloween night and it definitely showed in front of everyone. Logan continued to ask, "How come Kiba gave you an invite and not me?"

"Because we're going to Amber's Halloween party, remember? Your 'girlfriend' invited you." Tae Kwan reminded.

"Not my girlfriend." Logan said, through clenched teeth.

"Plus, you're going trick-or-treating first." Samurai added.

"Yeah...it sucks that we're 12 and it'll be our final year of getting some candy together. We're like trick or treat partners." Tae Kwan stated.

Logan couldn't agree more with that and he said, "Growing up sucks."

"Hey, everyone has to grow up sometime." Cody added.

"Except for Sage." Tsunami stated.

* * *

One more chapter left and it's time for Max to have fun at the Halloween party!


	14. Halloween Fun

The last chapter of this awesome story ends with a Halloween party!

* * *

Chapter 14: Halloween Fun

As nightfall reaches, Max, Duke, Bakari, Isaiah, Logan and Tae Kwan Do met up with Kovu, Kaila and Borko alongside Arizona, Takami and Samurai to do some trick-or-treating around the entire Valley of Peace and for a period of one hour, they scoured much more candy than they could actually have and soon afterwards, Logan, Tae Kwan Do and Samurai headed to different Halloween parties while Arizona takes Max and the others to the Jade Palace for a lot of fun.

Kiba looks at the costume Max has on; a zombie demon with a japanese headband on and he thought that it was the coolest thing he's ever seen and he said, "Killer costume, man."

"Thanks. Cody and Tsunami helped me out with it. I wanted to go more of a clown or a zombie demon...so I thought I could do both." Max added, showing Kiba his clown makeup costume underneath the zombie demon clothes and makeup.

"I think Tigress is gonna freak when she sees this costume." Kiba added.

Takami looks up at Max's costume and even though he has a dislike for clowns, he's willing to give this one a chance...simply because it's Max. He said to him, "Looks good on you, Max."

When they finally reached the top of the Jade Palace, they see Po with a mummy costume and that scared both Isaiah and Bakari the most and Arizona said, "Don't be scared, guys. It's just Po in costume."

Po looks at the younger two and winks at them, telling them, "It's just me."

"You look a little scary, Po." Isaiah stated.

"Thanks."

Soon, Max gave Po the invitation as they entered the room and they saw everything was full of Halloween stuff and it looks like they're about to have some awesome fun for this holiday and Max sees Tigress dressed as a rabbit and he came over to her and said, "That's a good costume, Tigress."

Tigress turned around and when she noticed Max's zombie demon/clown hybrid costume, she immediately froze and asked him, "Do you have to come as a clown?"

"It's a zombie demon version of a clown. You like?" asked Max.

"You know I have a strong hatred for clowns, right?" asked Tigress.

It didn't really matter that much to Max about what Tigress thinks of the costume because to him...it does look pretty good on him and he said, "Not really. I think it looks cool."

Tigress wanted to dispute that so quickly, but something in her just wanted to hold back because she didn't want o cause a big stink in front of everyone and she sighed heavily and said, "As long as you like it, I can't say anything harsh about it."

"Why, thank you." Max said, smiling then walks out.

As the evening goes on, Max and the others were having some fun; playing some halloween games, gathering more candy and participated in a best costume appearance and Max's costume came in first place and he was really thrilled about it, but he isn't one to rub it in someone else's face if the others lost and instead, just shakes their hands for those below Max.

Just then, someone plays a dance song and Max led Duke, Kovu, Kaila and Borko onto the dance floor to get their freaking groove on and as they danced their hearts out, it fueled excitement for the Hazards that couldn't wait to see him dance. Kiba, Faith, Hope, Skyler, Layla and Ligress could not believe that someone so small like Max could have actual moves alongside the others.

"Who'd have thought Max could actually do those moves?" asked Ligress, blown away.

"Trust me...the kid's got skills." Kiba added.

After they were done with the moves, everyone cheered and applauded for the kids and it was definitely the highlight of this halloween party. Kiba fist-pumped in the air for Max and the gang and as soon as the kids continued to enjoy the rest of the evening, they were willing to make the most of it.

Meanwhile

Sage and the others made their way upstairs to the Palace, feeling tired and exhausted and it was like their energy was super low and Yow-Ni said, "Did you guys sleep?"

"No. I didn't even sleep a freaking wink. Not with Max in your head." K.C. answered.

"I feel like my entire body has been slaughtered into a million pieces and it just gave out. I died so many times, it's even unmentionable." Banzai added.

"Consider yourselves lucky. At least you guys died one time. I had to die 6 times...and it was totally scary." K.C. stated.

"And the Hazards...I can't even get them out of my head. My one chance to even mate with that cheetah girl...and I end up getting sliced by her." Sage added.

Sure enough, the door opens and out comes Max with the demon clown costume and he said, "Sup, guys?"

The Hazards came out to see them come by and almost immediately, Sage and the others screamed in terror and just ran out of the steps like babies and Kiba asked, "Did we do something?"

"We won't mess with you guys anymore! Just don't kill us!" Yow-Ni said, frightened.

Then, it turns out that their payback finally worked; them sneaking into Sage and the gang's dreams and transforming them into nightmares brought them to their fearful point and Faith said, "We did it, guys. We showed them."

"All thanks to you, Max." Hope said, happily.

They went back to the party and Max broke the fourth wall and said to the audience, "Happy Halloween, guys!"

And it ended with Max giving out a sinister laugh and said, "Next year is gonna be so much fun..."

* * *

The dance Max and the group did...that was 'Thriller' from Michael Jackson, if you can imagine. Thanks for those who read, reviewed and added to their favorites and subscribed! Much appreciation! Happy post-Halloween! For my token of appreciation, the next chapter will feature a list of cast for this fic!


	15. Halloween Payback Cast

Halloween Payback Cast:

Amy Palant: Max

Mac Miller: Sage

Greg Cipes: K.C.

Jason Marsden: Banzai

Dante Basco: Yow-Ni

Nolan North: Panko

Kari Wahlgren: Tigress

Danny Cooksey: Takami

Dante Basco: Ryo

Tara Strong: Skyler

Mae Whitman: Faith

Hynden Walch: Layla

Dante Basco: Arizona

Mick Wingert: Po

Greg Cipes: Kiba

Jason Marsden: Kaizer

Kevin Michael Richardson: Max's Distorted Demonic Voice

Dominic Scott Kay: Hope

Eric McCormack: Mako

Scott Menville: Cody

Josh Peck: Samurai

Cameron Boyce: Logan

Rico Rodriguez: Tae Kwan Do

Kari Wahlgren: Banzai's Fantasy Girl

Raini Rodriguez: Ligress

* * *

What did you think of the voice cast of the characters? If you have any qyestions or comments, please review or leave a message. Stay tuned for the soundtrack!


	16. Halloween Payback Soundtrack

And here's how I thought the soundtrack should fit this fic.

* * *

Halloween Payback Soundtrack:

1. Janet Jackson: Rhythm Nation (End Credit Dance Scene Song)

2. John Carpenter: Halloween Theme

3. Lady Gaga: Monster

4. Rihanna: Disturbia

5. Michael Jackson: Thriller

6. Paramore: Misery Business

7. Imagine Dragons: Radioactive

8. Linkin Park: Points of Authority

9. Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj: Beauty and a Beat

10. Eminem: 3 AM

11. Chris Brown ft. Benny Benassi: Beautiful People

12. Lana Del Rey ft. Cedric Gervais: Summertime Sadness (Cedric Gervais Remix)

13. Michael Jackson: Smooth Criminal

14. Rihanna: Russian Roulette

15. Flo-Rida ft. David Guetta: Club Can't Handle Me

16. Skrillex: Rock N Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)

17. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris: We Found Love

18. Aaliyah: Are You That Somebody?

19. Jonas Brothers: Poor Unfortunate Souls

20. Simple Plan: Me Against the World

21. Selena Gomez: Slow Down

22. Linkin Park: Wretches and Kings

* * *

And that's it! Really it. Happy post-Halloween! Thank you for everyone who took time to read and review this fic! Big thanks to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII for letting me use his characters in this fic. Hope it didn't scare you. AniUniverse is out!


End file.
